


Delightful

by chibicrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: ai??? actually not being a little shit for once??? a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicrow/pseuds/chibicrow
Summary: Flame asks Ai for help, expecting the worst. But, he gets a surprising reaction. Post-VRAINS.





	Delightful

“Would it hurt you to actually do some work around here?”

Ai opened his eyes to find Flame staring at him, his arms crossed. 

“I mean, it would, so that’s why I’m taking it easy!” Ai replied, giving a thumbs up. Flame sighed in annoyance. Out of all the Ignises, Ai got on his nerves the most - right behind Lightning and Windy - so it pained him when Aqua had asked him a particular favor.

“You want me to do what?” Flame had asked incredulously. 

“We need you to ask Ai to help us with this project. This is an all Ignis effort,” Aqua had replied. “If all of us aren’t here, it’s not going to work.”

Flame’s right eye twitched, but he knew better than to defy Aqua lest he risk Earth’s wrath again. But, asking Ai to do anything? That’s a tall order, even for him. 

So, he decided to approach Ai at the worst possible time: his nap time. 

“Listen, Ai, I know you helped save the Cyberse and your partner helped rebuild it and all, but you can’t just lounge around like this,” Flame reprimanded. 

Ai looked intently at Flame. “Did Aqua ask you to come get me or something?”

“What gave that away?”

Ai squinted his eyes. “Instinct.”

“Instinct?”

“Never mind that,” Ai said, jumping upwards to stand. “I’ll come with ya. It might actually be interesting.”

It was at this moment Flame felt something he hadn’t felt since his time with Takeru: genuine shock, if he remembers the name of the feeling correctly. 

“What?” Ai asked.

“Oh, nothing, just. I didn’t know you were capable of not being a pain in the butt, that’s all,” Flame replied.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Flame gave a small laugh. “Never mind that. Come on, let’s get going.”

Ai scratched his head in confusion, but followed Flame across the bridge.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> POST-VRAINS CONTENT ANYONE?
> 
> Yup, you guessed it. Another tumblr drabble I decided to upload. This might get expanded upon, depending on my mood (because Ignis dynamics are...very fun to write ladskfjkasjfaljdf), so we'll see. \ .D. / Feedback welcome!


End file.
